S̶o̵n̷ ̸O̸f̵ ̷S̸a̸t̷a̸n̸ ̸ψ̷
The Hell-Lords had long desired to sire a child with a humanwoman for use as a gateway to gain further power. A demoncalling himself Satan took human form and established the trappings of a mortal life for himself near Fire Lake, Massachusetts. Keeping his true identity a secret, he married a young woman, Victoria Wingate. Daimon was born to the "Hellstroms" a year later with a strange pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. His sister, Satana, was born when Daimon was three. When Hellstrom was a young adolescent, Victoria interrupted a ritual sacrifice "Satan" had staged in their basement involving the participation of Satana. Traumatized to the point of hysteria, Victoria was institutionalized. She eventually regained enough of her sanity to write a full diary describing her life with the demon before she died. Hellstrom and his sister meanwhile were placed in separate orphanages, and "Satan" disappeared to his netherworld domain, where he eventually brought Satana. Hellstrom ultimately entered a monastery, hoping to become a priest. Shortly before being ordained, however, Hellstrom received legal notification of his inheritance of his father's house, where he found his mother's diary and learned the truth about his birth. At that point, "Satan," aware of his son's new knowledge, directed him telepathically through the house's secret basement interdimensional passageway to the demon's netherworld domain, or "Hell." Hellstrom's father beseeched his son to disregard his mother's diary's warnings and serve him in Hell. However, when "Satan" transported Hellstrom back to Earth, Hellstrom decided to dedicate himself to fighting his father's evil. He immediately returned to Hell in an attempt to battle "Satan". Although he failed to defeat "Satan" outright, Hellstrom managed to pit many of "Satan's" slaves against their master as well as to steal the satanic trident of "Satan" and a demon-drawn chariot before returning to Earth. Hellstrom also discovered the powers of the Darksoul that he had inherited from his father. He declared himself the Son of Satan, and for the next several years battled many manifestations of demonic evil on Earth as well as other realms. During this period, the Son of Satan maintained his civilian identity of occult expert Daimon Hellstrom and was a visiting specialist professor at a St. Louis college. Hellstrom battled many adversaries of his father, and he even battled his sister, Satana, who had become a succubus. On several occasions, Hellstrom aided other heroes in occult battle, including the Ghost Rider. He became affiliated with the hero team Defenders in their battles with demonic possessions and threats, eventually becoming a member. During his Defenders membership, Daimon Hellstrom met and fell in love with his teammate Hellcat. Powers and Abilities Powers As a ruler of a dimension of Hell, Hellstrom commands vast power in his own dimension, the full details and extent of which may yet to be revealed. Potentially, he can perform virtually any magical feat. As Hellstorm, Daimon Hellstrom could sense the presence of the supernatural and could cast spells to transport himself and others into mystical dimensions and back to Earth. Other powers he exhibited at this time may not have stemmed from himself (as he had lost his "Darksoul," see below) but from his magical trident. Hellstorm could project "soulfire" (also called "hellfire") from his trident, causing excruciating pain within living beings through direct contact of a person's life force. The soulfire did not physically burn in the sense that true fire does, and Hellstrom could project soulfire as a concussive blast of force. As the Son of Satan, Hellstrom possessed supernatural powers derived from his "Darksoul," a demonic counterpart to his human soul, which physically manifested itself in the pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. The Darksoul granted him superhuman strength and the ability to project soulfire. He was able to magically change into his demonic costume at will be extending the middle three fingers of each hand in the shape of a trident, concentrating, and letting his soulfire engulf his body. Once, Hellstrom used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. As Hellstorm and the Son of Satan, Hellstrom wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident was a medium through which magical energies, such as Hellstrom's soulfire, could be amplified and projected. By projecting the soulfire through the trident, Hellstrom could gain enough thrust to levitate and to fly for short periods. * Magical and Mystical manipulation: As the Son of Satan and a ruler of a dimension of Hell, Hellstrom can manipulate, create and possessed supernatural powers and spells. * Netheranium Trident: Hellstrom wielded a trident made of Netheranium which can amplify and project magical energies. Strength level As far as is known, Daimon Hellstrom now possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Possessing a Darksoul (the demonic version of an ordinary soul) grants Hellstrom greater strength than he would otherwise possess, enabling him to lift (press) about 750 pounds. Paraphernalia Equipment Hellstorm often wields an asymmetric Netheranium Trident. Daimon also possesses a number of other magical artifacts including the Necromanteion, a magical scrying crystal, and the Grimorium Verum, an ancient arcane text. Transportation Daimon possesses a chariot pulled by three demonic horses, Hecate, Amon and Set. Weapons * Hellstrom's Trident: As the Son of Satan, and Hellstorm, Hellstrom has wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident is a medium through which magical energies can be amplified and projected. It is as yet unclear what the source of the magical energies that Hellstorm projects through his trident was during the period he didn't possess his Darksoul. Category:Sorcerers Category:Darkforce Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Demons Category:Satan Category:Characters